Forsaken Hope
by elinorette
Summary: The panic inside him was rising with his desperate footsteps that urged him to move quicker and quicker. Sweat rolled down from his forehead, taunting the tears that was trapped in his eyes. How did it become like this? Naruto screamed in anguish..."


**A/N: Yo, Elinorette speaking. This is my first Naruto fanfiction. It took me approximately a week or two to figure this whole story out, you see. I was bored when going to my summer-cottage so I started thinking 'bout this character who was a shinobi... And so, here's the story! I, personally, do not read so many Main-CharacterXOC fanfictions, but this is going to be one... NarutoxOC, and don't like, don't read D': yeah... And I've made a few changes in Kishimoto's script, read the thing below so you'll understand the story ^^'. Reviews are lovely! And... All the fanfictions I've read the author says that "FLAMES ARE THE WORST!!" 'cough' .... So, no flames?**

Pre-story: The Uchiha Massacre never happened, instead of killing the Uchiha clan by orders from the "government" he talked sense into the heads' of the clan. Every Uchiha is happy and alive, Itachi's got a girlfriend to you know ;) ... Naruto &co are 16 years old(My web is acting up so I can't check the shinobi ranks but, let's say they're better than that exam rank they were fighting for O___o). At age 14 Naruto got sent to Suna to train, Tsunade is Hokage the old dude died of age. Jiraya's living in the town and taking care of Naruto from time to time. And an important thing! In the series right now I think, since I've stopped reading Naruto, that you've discovered who the real tailed-beasts' are inhabiting. But forget all about that! The Nanabi's container is from now on someone you don't know nothing about, cuz' that will be revealed later on.

_Let's roll, sawy?_

~~x*x~~

"YAWN~!" The blonde's head got hit by a knuckle that made him tumble forward, clutching the sore area with his two hands.

"OUCH! Sakura-chan~!?" He whined. The familiar pink haired teen showed up by his side, shaking her fist towards him.

"You do **not** yawn that loud if you haven't brushed you're teeth in the morning!" Sakura hit him once again and then the stotic Uchiha came into vision.

"Sakura-san is right. Your breath stinks." Sasuke clutched his nose with two fingertips to make his statement more clear. Sakura smiled victoriously at Naruto who sat with his legs crossed on the ground, pouting.

"You stink just as much as I, teme!"

"Not like you dobe. At least I get all the girls." That made Sasuke earn a smack on the head by Sakura and a look that said '_Not __all__ the girls_'. Naruto smiled widely and Sasuke flashed one of his smirks that made fan-girls everywhere wet their pants. Sasuke helped Naruto up from the ground and they continued patrol the grounds outside Konoha's walls. Yeah, life was good for team seven. Sixteen isn't the easiest age, but being a shinobi helped. Sasuke had his looks and crazy fan-girls, Sakura had her knowledge and boyfriend, Naruto had his humour and friends. Naruto decided to mess some more with the kunoichi to his right. He nudged his elbow in her side playfully.

"So, Sakura-chan~... Has Itachi-san proposed yet or what?" That made Sakura stumble a little and a huge pink colour dressed her cheeks. Sasuke coughed nonchalantly but he was just as curious as the dobe, but he knew better than to speak to Sakura about it. But before Sakura could hit Naruto again, harder this time so his intelligence might kick in, she felt the faint presence of a unknown chacra. She froze and so did the others, the chacra was coming from the forest to their left with great speed.

They could now hear the sound of metal hitting metal and it were now obvious that it was a fight going on. The team rushed with chacra attached to their feet towards the fighting shinobis'. Naruto and Sasuke took the lead with Sakura cowering their backs. But Sakura were having her doubts, she could only feel one chacra. That meant that either there was one shinobi fighting a villager, maybe a bandit, or the other was hiding his or hers chacra very well. Perhaps they didn't want to make themselves know, because they knew we would know who they were. Sakuras' mind raced through every possibility. The three of them stopped instantly. The chacra had passed them. How? They hadn't seen anything. Naruto was growing impatient.

"Tch! What is the meaning of this!?" Naruto pushed away from the tree branch quicker than the other, even though they followed his speed behind him. Naruto could feel that the chacra had stopped on the road that they had patrolled earlier. Within seconds they had reached the owner of the chacra and they all looked surprised down on the body of a teenage girl who laid unconscious in a pool of her own blood on the road. Sakura knealed in front of the girl and checked her pulse.

"She's alive and breathing. No life-shortening injury I think." Naruto and Sasuke stood on each side of Sakura when she turned the girl over so she was facing them instead of the ground. Naruto took a shocked step back when he eyed the injuries the girl had. She had a massive cut beginning from her collarbone and ending on her left thigh, her right palm was slit open, a huge sword-like bruise covered half of her face and then a big amount of deep cuts, probably made of a kunai.

"You don't call that a life-shortening injury!?" Naruto said and pointed on the massive cut the girl had. Sakura didn't even reply, her healing chacra was forming in her palms and she brought her hands over the cut. Sakura gasped in frustration and sat down sweating a few minutes later. The cuts and bruises still visible.

"I, can't.." Sakura gasped for air. "C-can't heal her!" She wiped away some sweat nervously with the back of her hand. Sasuke seated beside her and placed a hand on Sakuras axle as he watched the girl in front of him. Naruto was in shock.

"What!? What do-!! She's dying and you can't help her!?!" Naruto was walking around frustrated. He wasn't mad at Sakura, he just couldn't wrap his head around this one.

"She isn't dying." Sasuke stated and that made Naruto retort with a 'Sure, teme! You're optimism is always welcome!'. Sakura sighed and took Naruto's hand to stop him from ranting.

"Sasuke is right Naruto. The girl isn't dying, the blood have stopped flowing. She must be dead." Sakura looked defeated in Naruto's eyes. Naruto shook his head from side to side rapidly.

"No, she's not dead. She's... Waking up." Sasuke said, quite confused himself. Sakura looked on Sasuke in disbelief and so did Naruto but then... A desperate inhale of air, and then the girl's eyes opened quickly. Naruto gasped and Sakura just looked at the girl as if she just had returned from the dead... Which she had.... Kind of... The girl's eyes seemed to focus and the team and she stood up in defensive stance in one quick motion that must have pained her to do.

Sasuke stood up and looked at the girl with interest, Naruto looked at the girl in a weird mix of confusion and a fish-like expression, Sakura eyed the girl's huge injuries and watched in shock as they slowly seemed to close by their own. The only ones she had seen capable of doing so was Naruto and Gaara, and with the documents of the other tailed-beasts' she had read, this girl shouldn't be able to do something like that. The girl eyed Sakura and Sasuke with battle-ready eyes but when her eyes met Naruto's she looked surprised. Then, she straightened herself and smiled widely.

"Oh! It's the Kyuubi-boy, how cute! I must meet him!" In an instant her eyes changed colour from turquoise to white and Naruto froze. His eyes couldn't leave the girl's, but he was aware of Sakura and Sasuke who was moving next to him. What the hell was going on!?

_Inside Naruto's mind_

_The girl stood before the massive Kyuubi with a kind smile that dressed her face perfectly. The Kyuubi eyed this girl with question. How was this girl able to see him? He growled low and his tail stretched out for the girl. She stood still as his tail touched her features, when his tail was back in the cage she bowed down to the ground. The Kyuubi knew that that was an very old bow, used only for royalties, that made him purr with self-pleasure. He could feel the questions of what was happening go through Naruto's head and eyed the girl again. There was something with her chacra that he felt was familiar._

_**I will be the one asking the questions here, do you understand pitiful little girl?**_

_The Kyuubi's booming voice filled the space they shared but the girl seemed just as happy._

"_Of course, Kyuubi-san." Kyuubi let himself flash a smirk._

_**You may stand. Now, who are you and what are you're reason for entering this boy's mind?**_

_The girl stood up and faced the Kyuubi with a face that was both respectful and happy at the same time._

"_My name is Taemin Migoto, I come from the village hidden in the waterfall. I've heard such great stories about the Kyuubi from my otoūsan, that when I saw the boy I just had to meet you in person, if you could call it that." Migoto giggled and Kyuubi nodded in understanding. But there was still questions that needed to be answered._

_**Who's chacra is is that is inhabiting you? I know you do not have one of the tailed-beasts' inside of you, but you have one of their chacras'. Why?**_

_Migoto's face turned serious again, but this time with no hint of happiness._

"_It was careless of me to think you would not notice it. I beg your pardon. The chacra inhabiting me is indeed the chacra of one of the tailed-beasts'. The Nanabi's chacra, to be exactly. Why his chacra is inside me is because the person of whom he was sealed inside wanted me to have it." The Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. This was indeed a strange thing, but he had heard stories of the beasts' being able to give their soul-mates their chacra. Kyuubi eyed the girl with new eyes, she was almost the same height as his Naruto, her eye-colour were turquoise and her face was round, she was thin but her female features were still there. She had a reddish brown colour on her short hair and she had a fringe, for clothes she had a black and pink coat that reached her to her mid thigh and approximately to her elbows, underneath she wore a simple white T-shirt and she had a turquoise necklace with a stone at the end of it, she had a short black skirt and leg-warmers, she had a brown bag on her back and a black sack by her hip, she had the usual shinobi-sandals as well as the gloves. Kyuubi took notice that the girl didn't have a headband with her village on her forehead._

_**Hmm... I see. So you're the mate of the Nanabi and his container, how cute. Now, are you a shinobi? If you are, why aren't you wearing your headband?**_

"_Sorry Kyuubi-san, but there you are wrong." The Kyuubi hissed dangerously at Migoto but she continued, "I am the soul-mate of the Nanabi and Taemin Satoshi, his 'container'," She winced a bit at calling him that, Kyuubi took notice. "But not in the way you think. He was like my father, taking care of me when my parents died. Our relationship was pure the love between father and daughter." Migoto sighed and brought up her headband from the sack at her hip. "I am a shinobi, but I was sent away from there to study wherever I felt it pleasing. In an easy way I practically got chased away, but I am just as a true shinobi now as I was before this happened." Migoto took her eyes of her headband and looked at the big intelligence eyes of the Kyuubi. He was opening his mouth to ask another question but Migoto silenced him by a 'Stop' sign with her hand._

_"Excuse me, Kyuubi-san. That'll be all the questions for now, I'm afraid. I'll be going back to my body but perhaps this won't be the only time we see each other." She said with a smile and then she was gone, leaving the Kyuubi alone with his thoughts and the confused thoughts of Naruto._

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
